


Resistance

by whatgoesskyy



Series: James Bond and Eve Moneypenny [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatgoesskyy/pseuds/whatgoesskyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...That was all it took for her resistance to topple beneath her. Her lips gravitated to his as easily as when they'd last been together -- when she'd teased that there was no going back. Just as instantly she melted right into his embrace.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This follows after "When Spies Fall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

Bond and Eve both mutually agreed that it was best if they kept their relationship formal. They didn't need the lines blurred further.  "It was fun," Eve told Bond. With a chuckle, he concurred.  Never mind that standing next to him was like standing in burning flames. She simultaneously governed a balance of being hot inwardly and cold outwardly around him.  
  
Never did her thoughts match her words. "Good morning, 007."  _I want you all over me._ "Off you go again."   _And I don't want you to go. I hate it when you leave._ She wanted to stretch herself in front of the door so he couldn't walk out.  
  
"Yes, off I go again." he said, tapping his finger along his jaw. His eyes lingered on hers as he did this, until her cheeks grew hot.  
  
It had only been two days since they made love and the memory was fresh, the flashbacks vivid. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his lips--lips that had covered her mouth, her neck, her ankles and everywhere in between.  
  
Eve cleared her throat and leaned over her desk, pushing around papers. She hoped he would put her out of her misery soon. His meeting with Tanner and M was over; there was no reason for him to linger.  
  
When Eve looked back up to see him still standing there, she just gave a little smirk. "Shouldn't you be on your way, 007?"

  
"I thought we should say goodbye first," he replied.

  
"Oh." She sat on the edge of her desk. "Goodbye, James." She swallowed down the words solemnly, managing a smile somehow.

  
Even after saying this, he still stood there expectant, a wisp of a grin on his face. "Will I get a kiss goodbye?" he asked.

  
The last time she'd kissed him they'd been intertwined in one another, she wasn't sure if---

  
"A friendly kiss, of course." Bond added, interrupting her musings.

Eve let out a little laugh. Well, this would be a nice parting memory for her before he flung himself, once again, into harm's way, possibly never to be seen again.

"Or course." Eve remarked, walking around her desk and standing in front of him. She kissed his clean-shaven cheek. "Farewell, James."  
After she said this, Bond's arm encircled Eve's waist  and he pulled her closer to him. Eve just froze and couldn't look him in the eyes. It took him turning her face to his, to meet his burning gaze.  
  
And that was all it took for her resistance to topple beneath her. Her lips gravitated to his as easily as when they'd last been together -- when she'd teased that there was no going back. Just as instantly, she melted right into his embrace.  
  
Bond's body was a tight line of muscles as he crushed her against him, his fingers delving into the tiny curls in her hair as his tongue explored her mouth. His lips only detached from hers for the briefest moment before he covered her neck in a hasty fleet of kisses.  They were leaned against her desk now and in the back of her mind she wondered what this meant to him. To her, it was everything. Her body was a heartbeat of anxiousness and wanting as he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. She was almost totally flat against the desk as he bent back down to her mouth now.  
  
_Will this be the last time?_  she thought. Then she realised something. It was he who had initiated this, who had thrown caution to wind. He who spurned the threat of M and Tanner leaving their meeting and discovering them.  
  
Bond was getting ready to kiss her lips again when she caught his face in her hands. They both breathed raggedly now. "Do you think this is the last time you'll see me?"

  
Bond didn't utter a word. He just moved her hands from his face and straightened to stand in front of her. Eve remained sitting on the desk and pulled down the fabric of her skirt.

  
"The thought crossed your mind too?" she asked.

  
He was still wordless, only letting out a deep sigh. She didn't need him to respond to her to know what he was thinking. It was a skill she developed in their time as friends. Eve stood and stroked the hair at the back of his neck, admired the bewitching blue of his eyes. It was foolish to love a dangerous man, but she would have to learn how to deal with it.  
  
"This is your living," she said to him. "Your duty to queen and country. You will return because you always do."

She realised these words were to reassure herself and not him; she was certain he knew these things better than anyone. Bond simply humored her and gave a nod.

  
"I'm just not used to attachments," he said. His eyes stayed on hers and his words hung in the air before he made some distance between them. Eve wasn't totally sure of what to make  of his comment but he didn't give her time. "You should know," he began in a low tone, "That I have craved you over the past two days." A delicious smile spread over his face as he fixed the tie around his neck. "And upon my return, I plan to thoroughly execute  _this_  mission with the utmost precision, and with great, great pleasure."

  
Eve returned his smile as Tanner and M entered the room, both men eyed them.

  
"What mission?" Tanner questioned, tucking the leather binder in his hand under his arm. M seemed curious as well.

  
"You'll have to ask Ms. Moneypenny." There were looks of confusion shared between M and Tanner.

  
Eve cleared her throat. "Goodbye, James."

  
He slipped back into his suit jacket and he nodded in her direction. "I look forward to my return."

  
Eve couldn't help the smile on her face. " So do I."  
  
So much for a formal relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed. I could write these two all the time. Will start working on something longer soon hopefully.


End file.
